Lost in cold dreams
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: John aún tiene pesadillas. —Oneshot, John&Sherlock.


**Título**: Lost in cold dreams.

**Fandom**: BBC Sherlock

**Claim**: John Watson. Sherlock Holmes.

**Disclaimer**: No son míos.

**Summary**: John aún tiene pesadillas. —Oneshot, John&Sherlock.

**Nota**: Todo comenzó cuando yo me desperté en la madrugada y me puse a escribir, fin. ¿Por qué ese título? porque fue la primera canción que salió, sí.

* * *

><p>:-:<p>

John aún tiene pesadillas.

Aún ve el cuerpo de Sherlock tendido en la acera cubierto de sangre y sus ojos sin vida; a veces él muere también. A veces Sherlock ni siquiera existe. Aún sueña con Afganistán, con el sonido de las bombas que caen cerca y las balas que silban demasiado cerca de su oído; aún sueña con aquellos que fueron sus hermanos volando en pedazos a su alrededor. Aún sueña con la sangre fresca derramada sobre sus manos. Aún sueña con el olor a azufre y el sabor extraño del polvo que inevitablemente empapaba su cara. Aún sueña con Sherlock saltando, con el sonido de huesos rotos al tocar el piso, con ojos grises mirando al vacío.

John aún tiene pesadillas.

A veces no puede recordarlas y todo lo que queda es la opresión en el pecho y las lágrimas que le corren por el rostro y no puede detener hasta que siente que se ahoga y tiene que recordarse que sólo se trata de un sueño, que no es real, que nada es real y él está bien.

John aún tiene pesadillas.

Aún se despierta gritando que «¡NO!» y el corazón latiéndole desbocado. A veces no puede hacer algo más que tumbarse de nuevo, apretar los ojos y respirar repetidas veces, intentando tranquilizarse y mantener la mente en blanco.

A veces oye pasos frente a su puerta y sabe que es Sherlock. A veces le grita que está bien, que puede irse a dormir o a seguir con su experimento; a veces lo ignora e intenta volver a dormir. A veces, cuando el sueño no tiene nada que ver con él o cuando tiene esa necesidad de saber que es real, que sigue ahí, le dice que entre, le insiste para que se siente o recueste en el lado libre de su cama, le pregunta si ha dormido (aunque sabe de antemano que no porque aún a la tenue luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche, puede ver las pronunciadas ojeras y el cansancio que porta en sus hombros) y cuando le diga que no, comienza a sermonearlo hasta que acepte descansar al menos unas horas. Hace que se quede ahí con él, con la excusa de que John tiene que asegurarse que lo cumpla y cuando Sherlock alegue que no tiene cinco años que no necesita que le estén vigilando en caso de que desobedezca, John sólo sonríe y niega casi imperceptiblemente, porque sabe que Sherlock cederá. Porque cuando se deshace de sus zapatos y se acuesta, boca arriba y con las manos sobre su estómago, John casi ríe, casi porque aunque todo eso sirva de distracción la pesadilla que le ha despertado aún quema detrás de sus párpados y la mano aún le tiembla y no está del todo seguro si podrá dormir de nuevo. Así que habla; le recuerda a Sherlock que no hay leche y debe comprar, que no vuelva a dejar partes de cuerpo en el microondas por la noche porque John siempre es quien las termina encontrando justo antes de prepararse su desayuno el cual gracias a eso termina no teniendo, que debería de limpiar el desastre que deja siempre aunque sabe que es en vano pedirle siquiera que lo considere. Habla hasta que deja de pensar y los párpados le pesan y el cansancio le golpea de tal manera que unos minutos más y su respiración se vuelve acompasada y él termina hecho un ovillo con su cabeza de alguna manera descansando sobre el brazo de Sherlock. A veces John logra dormirse de nuevo sin mayor problema, y es un sueño pesado que parece interminable. A veces Sherlock se acerca a su puerta y cuando John no le grita nada como en otras ocasiones, entra, porque necesita asegurarse que está bien. A veces John cuando se despierta en la mañana tiene esa extraña sombra de un recuerdo que bien podría ser inventado, ese de unos labios rozándole la sien.

A veces Sherlock sólo puede verle; cómo en un momento todo su cuerpo se relaja, cómo las lineas de su cara dejan de verse tensas y con el miedo reflejado. A veces Sherlock _no_ puede verle, porque sabe que él es el culpable de que sus pesadillas volvieran y fueran mucho peor que antes. A veces se mueve hasta que la cabeza de John está sobre su pecho y su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y esas son las veces en las que él duerme también, cuando el calor que emana el cuerpo de John le tranquiliza y un sopor le invade hasta que se encuentra con la mente casi en blanco y los ojos cerrados. A veces no se mueve para nada, porque sabe que su sueño es frágil y él no quiere molestarlo así que se queda ahí, quieto y más despierto que nunca, su cerebro trabajando aún más rápido que de costumbre, considerando cosas que normalmente no se pararía a analizar porque algo tan trivial como sus propios sentimientos o más comúnmente, falta de ellos, capitalizara aunque fuera una pequeña porción de su cerebro. A veces intenta pararse, irse a seguir con el experimento que dejó a medias o la investigación que nunca terminó, pero no puede, porque es cuando es consciente de la mano de John que se cierra en torno a ese pequeño pedazo de su bata que se aleja de su cuerpo porque es demasiado grande para él. Y Sherlock sonríe, y es una sonrisa verdadera, de esas que sólo John parece capaz de sacarle, sonríe y se acomoda de nuevo a su lado.


End file.
